Pyrrolotriazine-containing compounds have been found to be useful as anti-cancer agents as well as kinase inhibitors. See, e.g., WO 00/71129, WO 03/042172, WO 04/013145, WO 04/009784, WO 04/009601, WO 03/090912, WO 03/091229, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,357, which are commonly assigned to Bristol-Myers Squibb Co. The entire disclosure of each of the foregoing patent applications, patents, and publications is incorporated herein by reference.